


blame it all upon a rush of blood to the head

by fandom_gerontophilia_2018 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2018 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Pre-Het, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2018
Summary: Двенадцатый и Клара случайно встречаются в аэропорту





	blame it all upon a rush of blood to the head

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [blame it all upon a rush of blood to the head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850575) by [dorothymcshane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothymcshane/pseuds/dorothymcshane). 



Рейс Клары задержали на два часа из-за снежной бури, разразившейся за пределами Хитроу, и она уже успела смириться с мыслью о том, что не попадет на свадьбу. Проведя вместе пять лет, ее отец и Линда, наконец, решили пожениться — и Клары с ними рядом в этот момент не будет. Вместо этого она останется в кафе аэропорта, будет пить чай и бороться с желанием заплакать. 

Кларе пришлось встать в четыре утра, ей мучительно хотелось опустить голову на стол и заснуть.

— Могу я здесь сесть? — ее невеселые мысли прервал пожилой мужчина, указывавший на пустой стул, стоявший напротив Клары. 

Высокий, худощавый, со взъерошенными седыми волосами, незнакомец был одет в поношенный черный джемпер и черное же пальто с красной подкладкой. В руках он держал стакан кофе.

— Да, конечно. 

— Должен сказать, выглядите вы просто ужасно, — заметил незнакомец, устраиваясь на стуле.

— Спасибо за комплимент, — поморщилась она в ответ. 

— Не подумайте, что я хочу вас оскорбить, но...

— Знаю. У меня было долгое утро.

— Так куда вы направляетесь? — спросил он, отпивая кофе из стаканчика. — Или вы из встречающих?

— Я хотела попасть в Блэкпул, на свадьбу моего отца, но мой рейс задержали, так что, похоже, я все пропущу. 

— Звучит грустно.

— Да, — кивнула Клара. — А вы куда собирались? 

Он опустил взгляд, точно хотел рассмотреть что-то на дне своего стаканчика:

— В Глазго, на похороны моей мамы.

Клара машинально потянулась через стол, чтобы взять незнакомца за руку. Прошло почти десять лет со смерти ее матери, но боль от утраты все еще ощущалась мучительно остро.

— Сочувствую. 

— Ну... она уже давно болела, — пробормотал незнакомец, стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза, — так что смерть не стала неожиданностью, но... У меня определенно бывали дни получше.

— Ненавижу аэропорты, — Клара отпустила его руку и вернулась к своей чашке чая.

— Это ужасные места, — согласился незнакомец. — Сплошь потерянный багаж и потерянные души. Лучше убраться отсюда как можно скорее.

— Точно, — Клара почувствовала, как уголок ее рта вздрагивает в слабой улыбке.

— Вам нравится невеста вашего отца? — сменил тему незнакомец, помешивая кофе.

— Не особенно, — честно ответила Клара. Приятно было хоть раз ответить на этот вопрос прямо, без притворства. — Но она нравится ему и поэтому я за него рада. А вы женаты?

— Довольно бестактный вопрос, — незнакомец едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Извините, — Клара спрятала ответную улыбку за чашкой с чаем. — Иногда мне кажется, что мой язык живет собственной жизнью.

— Да, — ответил незнакомец, после недолгого молчания. — Думаю, это все еще может считаться браком, хотя мы уже много лет не виделись друг с другом. А вы?

— О, я определенно не замужем. Моя личная жизнь — просто катастрофа. Я сейчас встречаюсь с одним человеком, который работает в той же школе, что и я, но мы оба понимаем, что это ненадолго. 

— Так вы учитель? 

— Да. Преподаю английский. А вы?

— Я доктор. Вам нравится ваша работа?

— Определенно. До этого я несколько лет работала няней, но потом мне повезло и теперь я учитель. Именно об этом я всю жизнь и мечтала. Об этом и о путешествиях по всему миру, но это...

— Вы молоды. У вас еще полно времени на то, чтобы исполнить свои мечты.

— Мне двадцать восемь, — усмехнулась Клара. — Это уже не совсем молодость.

— Тогда мне, пожалуй, стоит считать себя живым ископаемым, — голос незнакомца звучал серьезно, но Клара видит лукавый огонек в его глазах.

— Нет, это было бы чересчур, — отшутилась она, чувствуя, как на щеках проступает румянец смущения.

Секунду спустя динамики системы оповещения аэропорта ожили и вежливый голос сообщил, что посадка на самолет до Блэквуда начата. Клара залпом допила свой чай и снова накинула пальто.

— Мой самолет, — пояснила она, и, сделав глубокий вдох, снова посмотрела в глаза незнакомца. — Спасибо за приятную беседу.

— Вам тоже. Надеюсь, вы повеселитесь на свадьбе. Или пропустив свадьбу. В любом случае — съешьте кусок пирога за меня.

— Обязательно, — кивнула Клара. А потом вдруг подумала: «Да к черту все, стоит рискнуть», и вытащила свой телефон из кармана пальто. — Может... может, оставите мне свой номер?

Незнакомец выглядел удивленным, но с улыбкой протянул руку, взяв ее телефон и быстро создал контакт.

— Пожалуйста.

— Спасибо, — ответила Клара и улыбка расплылась по ее лицу. А потом она ушла, оставив незнакомца в кафе.

По пути к терминалу, она отправила ему сообщение: 

«Надеюсь, вы оставили мне настоящий номер. Или я выставлю себя дурой, отправив это сообщение неизвестно кому».

Несколько секунд спустя ее телефон пискнул, сообщая об ответе: 

«Конечно же я дал вам фальшивый номер! Извините».

Ее губы снова сложились в улыбку и Клара набрала новое сообщение: 

«Надеюсь, вы не откажетесь выпить со мной кофе еще раз, когда я вернусь в Лондон».

На этот раз ответ пришел почти мгновенно: 

«Нет. Это было бы прекрасно».

Что ж. Может быть — по крайней мере, отчасти — задержка рейса не была таким уж кошмаром.


End file.
